The Horrors of DiC and Cloverway
by MoonlightHound1129
Summary: The senshi get an interesting DVD delivered to them. While watching it, they become horrified and fascinated. You...can't...stop...watching.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: The Mysterious DVD

One fine morning, Usagi Tsukino woke up. Her hair was in its usual hairstyle of two buns on the top of her head. She yawned and stretched. Her friends were coming over for a sleepover that night. She was excited. But, her being Usagi, she didn't really have a plan for what to do.  
She walked outside to the front of the house. She heard voices.  
"Don't do it!"  
"Will you be quiet? The worst this will do is tick them off."  
Usagi ducked behind some bushes by the front of the door. She watched as two girls approached the doorway. Their accents were american, but they spoke in japanese. That was suspicious. One said something to the other in english. The second just set a package on the front step. Then they started to walk away.  
"Hachiru, it's a bad idea!"  
"Quit it! They might find it amusing."  
"Yeah right!"  
"Shhh! Let's get out of here before she wakes up!"  
They disappeared from view and Usagi emerged from the bushes. She looked at the package on the doorstep and picked it up. "A present!" she cried excitedly. Someone must have known that she was having a party. What's a party without a present? Usagi breifly thought about the weirdness of a gift just being placed on her doorstep by two suspicious americans. Then she shrugged it off, because this is Usagi we're talking about here!

Later that evening, the senshi arrived and sat down in front of Usagi's tv. The inner senshi took up space on the couch. Haruka grumbled as she sat on the floor. Michiru sat down happily. She thought sitting on the floor was comfy and kind of cute. Luna and Artemis sighed. They had no space to sit now.  
"No problem!" said Usagi. "You can sit on my shoulders!"  
"No thanks!" they chorused and found a place to curl up next to Ami, who was too polite to take up much space.  
"What are we going to watch?" asked Rei. She was curious and kind of impatient. She had heard that Usagi got a new DVD recently and she wanted to see it.  
Usagi stood in front of the tv, remote in one hand. "I," she announced dramtically. "have recieved a new DVD. It's in english!" There were mutterings. No one really knew that much english except for Setsuna and Ami. "There will be subtitles!" Everyone breathed a sigh of relief.  
"So what is it?" snapped Rei.  
"It is an anime..."  
"Pffft! Anime is for kids!"  
"...about us."  
There was silence. Haruka was the only one who spoke. "Are you sure?" she asked. Usagi held up the DVD case. There was a picture of herself on it as Sailor Moon. Big golden letters across a crescent moon claimed the title was "Sailor Moon". All the senshi looked at each other uncertainly. Luna laughed out loud.

The DVD was in. The opening started. The senshi winced. The music started out okay, but the american voices sounded slightly off-key. They read the subtitles. Haruka laughed. Michiru elbowed her angrily. When the episode started, the senshi winced again. Even when the voices weren't singing, they still sounded off-key. Usagi's eyes widened. That was supposed to be her? What? They had changed her name? To Serena of all things!  
The school scene came up and all the senshi squirmed at Naru's-I mean "Molly's" ridiculous Brooklyn (or a vain attempt at Brooklyn) accent. Haruka laughed some more and so did Rei. They found it really funny. When Luna appeared, Luna placed her head in her paws in shame. "You sound like an old lady!" laughed Usagi. Artemis wondered how to comfort Luna and whispered, "Your voice is nice. It's just the voice actor's fault."

Outside, kneeling by the window, were the two people who you saw earlier in the chapter. One had brown, shoulder length hair, and the other had long blond hair. Both had glasses and both were observing the senshi with interest. "The experiment looks like it's going well," muttered the brunette. The blonde nodded her agreement. The brunette shifted position nervously. "How long do you think they'll survive?" she muttered.  
"No idea. Some kids have been able to watch that stuff for years."  
"Wonder how long they'll be able to stand that awful voice acting."  
"They aren't standing it now. Only Haruka's laughing."  
"She won't be laughing when they hit the "S" season."  
"Do you think we're being too cruel?" asked the blonde in a deepish voice. The brunette just laughed as Rei jumped up and shouted an obscenity at the tv. -  
Hope ya like it! Will our two peepers be found? Who are they? Why am I washing a dog? Find out next time! 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: New Visitors

The senshi stared at the screen. They had to skip some episodes, as some were too painful to watch. They had gone through almost a whole season of Sailor Moon in an hour. The next episode promised to be painful. The inners knew that the plot of the next episode would be the time when they all died. It had been a horrible time, filled with a lot of emotion and strength. The dub couldn't mess this one up.  
"Oh come on!" cried Minako. "We died! We didn't get captured! Get your facts straight!" Ami looked angry when they cut the awesome scene where she smashed her computer into one of the Youma's started to fume when they cut the beautiful scene where she reassures Usagi.  
"I can't watch this anymore. I'm going to get some fresh air," she said. She marched over to the window. She stared out, blinked, then said, "Usagi, there's some creepers outside your window."  
Haruka stood up and said, "I'll take care of them." She opened the front doorand walked out. There was the sound of a scuffle and someone crying out, "It was all her idea! Well, most of it anyway!" Haruka came back, pushing one girl in and holding another off the ground with one arm. "Lemme go! Lemme go! Idiot!" screamed the blonde one. She was pummeling Haruka and Haruka was wincing. She didn't let go, however. Rei moved in front of the door, ready to catch the girl if she got free.  
The senshi gathered round, staring at the two girls. Usagi was sure she'd heard those voices before. The two girls stood straight backed in the middle of all of it. The brunette was slightly taller than the blonde but, as most agreed, they were both a little on the short side. The blonde was wearing long baggy jeans and a long baggy gold shirt with a black vest over it. On the back, in red, were a few figures in Korean. The brunette was wearing black jeans and a camo tank top under a large red jacket. Haruka towered over them, arms folded. The blonde looked up and said, "I'm not scared of you!" "You should be."  
The blonde just stared her down. Haruka started the interrogation. "Who are you?" she asked. "None ya business."  
"What were you doing out there?"  
The brunette met Haruka's gaze and said, "We were monitoring our experiment." The blonde sputtered and shouted something in English. The brunette said something calming back, then she threw something at their feet. Smoke filled the room as the two girls laughed. The smoke cleared. Both were still standing there. "You were supposed to run!"  
"Rei is blocking the door!"  
The two decided to fight their way out. The blonde drew a sword from her belt and poked Haruka's arm with it. "Move!" she shouted. Haruka just glared. She looked at Michiru and they both nodded, drawing their henshin pens.  
Just as they opened their mouths to cry their transforming phrases, the girls got behind them and placed hands over their mouths. "Don't even think about it, Michiru," whispered the brunette, who had somehow managed to stop Michiru despite being shorter than her. The blonde said, "We'll talk. Just don't attack, or we'll attack back. We know everything about you. I wouldn't try it."  
The senshi backed away, giving the two girls room to breathe. Luna walked over and asked, "Who are you two?" They looked at each other then answered.  
"Hachiru," said the blonde. The brunette said, "I go by NeoLuna." Everyone knew those couldn't be their real names, but they let it slide. "We sent the DVD. We were wondering how you would react."  
"You must be very angry. We are sorry."  
The senshi wondered how these girls knew who the were. No one knew who they really were. "How did you know that Usagi is Sailor Moon?" asked Ami. Everyone shushed her, but NeoLuna and Hachiru didn't seem surprised. "We're otaku," said NeoLuna. "We love you guys. You have a whole fanbase you never knew about, and it's because of that anime."  
"They must hate us then. That stuff is crap."  
"True fans watch it in Japanese. It's much better. A masterpiece."  
They all turned back to the tv. They wondered whether to keep watching. NeoLuna and Hachiru jumped onto the couch and hit the play button. "Even though you found us out," said Hachiru. "You're going to have to watch it anyway. Anyone for the "S" season?" NeoLuna and Hachiru looked over at Haruka and Michiru and started laughing. They both said something in English. "What's so funny?" asked Haruka. The two stopped laughing and grinned evilly. "You'll find out," they chorused. All the while, Ami was translating. English words rose to her mind. What was the word they'd used? Oh yes! The word was "cousins". -  
What's next? What's going to happen? What's this? What's this? There's color everywhere.  
Oh! I found out about the dog. Favor for neighbor. Long story. 


End file.
